


A curse

by Emma_Lightwood_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Immortal Alec, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Lightwood_Bane/pseuds/Emma_Lightwood_Bane
Summary: It's been 150 years years since he turned immortal, and 100 years since the breakup





	1. Chapter 1

Alec remember the day like it was yesterday, he regrets how happy he was now, but at the time he was over the moon. 

Five years after Alec and Magnus were together, Alec knew the warlock was the one he wanted to spend his life with. Of course that came with challenges so he became immortal, unfortunately this decision was irreversible unless you kill yourself but at the time the young shadowhunter didn't care. 

150 years it's been, Magnus breaking up with him 100 years ago and Alec has never felt so alone. All his family is dead, the love of his life doesn't want him and he's immortal. 

It's a curse.


	2. Chapter story is happening

Hello guys, I have decided that I am going to write a fanfiction on this. I am writing it on a different story you can find the link here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11069424/chapters/24685590 the first chapter is already up.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a chapter fic on this?
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment :)


End file.
